nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Murder Summer Camp (Rewrite)
Were you looking for the original Murder Summer Camp? or perhaps its sequels. Murder Summer Camp was the first show Flaky The Waifu created. Flaky worked in it from March of 2016 to July of 2016. After creating Murder Summer Camp 2: The Second Demon and Murder Summer Camp 3, the show was dropped altogether for a few reasons. 1st, after 2016 ended Flaky realized that this show sucked, and mainly all the episodes were rushed. After 10 months of no Murder Summer Camp, Flaky decided to rewrite it, giving us this. Teams Bold means the person is dead. Team Vulpes # Midori Gurin # Cirno # Pippi Osu # Seijou "Seitekina" Taiyo # Atsuko Taiyo # Eli Ayase # Nozomi Toujou # Sanae Kochiya # Mai (Touhou Project) # Rin Hoshizora Team Ursus # Honoka Kousaka # Sans # Papyrus # Mai Waifu # Nina Inabi # Toriel # Natsuki # Kotori Minami # Umi Sonoda # Nico Yazawa Injuries and Deaths Challenge 1 Cirno: We shouldn't have lost that dare. Toriel: Yeah. Now we have to go here! What even is- Midori: Seitekina, Seitekina! What is that? Seitekina: It's a camp, Midori. Nico Yazawa: Let's check it out! Natsuki: I don't think so. My dad will beat the shit out of me if I'm not home. Papyrus: YOU DON'T THINK I COULD CATCH A HUMAN? Natsuki: Come on, Papyrus. Don't you think we are humans? Papyrus: NGHH.. COME ON SANS! HELP ME OUT HERE! Sans: not much I can do here, bro. Eli Ayase: Come on, let's just go in. (The group walks by the Community Camp sign, which is slightly covered by a branch, before the branch moves away and shows police tape around the sign, which flies off the sign) Midori: Guys, guys! There's a fork in the road! Eli: Let's see...Midori, Cirno, Pippi, Seitekina, Irina, Nozomi, Gensokyo Mai, Rin and I will go to the left path while Honoka, Sans, Papyrus, Mai Waifu, Nina, Toriel, Natsuki, Kotori, Umi and Nico will go to the right path, Got that? Everyone: Yeah! Eli: Then let's go. (Both groups end up in the camp, before the door closes behind them.) Nico: Shit. The door closed behind us. It's locked! Atsuko: It's not a big deal. I think we can stay here for a bit. After all, this is part of the dare. Maybe it's those guys who forced us in here. ???: I think that's far enough. Anyway, welcome to the camp. Mai Waifu: Who are you? ???: I'm the counselor. Everyone here will be participating in a bunch of games. The groups you were all split up into, those are all the people you will be working with. Good luck. Nozomi: What do we do? The door shut behind us! ???: Don't worry about it. You guys can do capture the flag. Whoever gets the other teams flag to their side wins! Good luck! Begin! Nozomi: Alright everyone! Let's get the flag! (The group runs to the flag, but Nozomi trips and injures her leg slightly, but gets back up) Eli: I got the flag! (Eli grabs the flag and runs to the other side but trips, but gets up and runs towards the other side again.) ???: Team Vulpes is too late. Sans already placed down the flag and won! Eli: NO! Rin: Good fucking going. Mai: Don't you think that's a little harsh? ???: You guys can head back to your cabins. (Everyone walks to their cabins.) (Later at night) Rin: I'm going to go to the bathroom. (Rin walks to the bathroom and quickly goes and washes her hands, before she hears a stall door open behind her) Rin: Eli, is that you? I still hate you. (The killer grabs Rin and stabs her a few times, but she screams before she dies, which wakes up Nico) Nico: Come on, what is going on? (Nico spots the killer with the Rin's body, but the killer runs away) Nico: What the fuck? (To be continued) Challenge 2 Nico: Are you guys stupid? I know I saw someone. Natsuki: We get it. Can you just leave us alone? Nico: Shut up. Sans: what's this about? Nico: I saw a fucking body being dragged by a killer and no one believes me. Sans: welp, let's just go. ???: It's time for the challenge. It's an easter egg hunt. Whoever gets the most eggs wins! Go! (Everyone in the crowd scatters out) Sanae: Have you seen Rin? Eli: No. Last time I saw her she was insulting me for "letting the team lose" or something. Nozomi: She was being really mean to me. I wouldn't expect Nico to act like that. Last time I remember, she acted like the biggest prick ever. (Meanwhile, Sans is looking for easter eggs by a tree and a lake) Sans: hmmm.. let's see. i found an easter egg! (The easter egg opens and releases some sleeping gas, which knocks him out.) Papyrus: SANS! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DOING THE CHALLENGE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! (The killer sneaks up behind Papyrus and hits his head with a baseball bat, knocking him out as well. The killer drags Sans and Papyrus off screen.) Umi: Yay! I found a few easter eggs! This is good! Kotori: Same. Let's keep going! (The camera pans somewhere unknown in the camp and Sans and Papyrus are tied to the wall. Suddenly, Papyrus wakes up.) Papyrus: UGH, MY HEAD. SANS! WAKE UP! Sans: hey, bro. i don't remember taking a shortcut into one of those saw movies or something. Papyrus: WHERE ARE WE? Sans: beats me- Papyrus: SANS... WHO IS THAT? (A black silhouette appears) Sans: that's the floor. Papyrus: No, him. Killer: You're going to suffer here now. No one can hear you down here. Papyrus: NO! (Papyrus screams as the camera pans out back to the surface) Category:Disambiguations